The Voyage Has Begun
The Titanic has finally began its sail to America, with a huge crowd waving to the people in the docks below them. Nearing the first class suites, as requested, Kiva and Terra takes a walk when they heard an unfamiliar voice. ???: No. It had a lot of faces on it. Terra: Wow.. I've never been to a first-class suite before.. Kiva: Me too. Terra: Hey, did you hear something? Kiva: Yeah. Terra: Well, we don't have to check into this, but-- Kiva: But what? Terra: That might be Rose, the person Reia talked about. Kiva: Oh! This is before her last name was changed. That's totally her.. - Rose checked the halls and finds Kiva and Terra talking to each other. Rose: Excuse me? Are you two passengers here as well? Kiva: Oh, yeah. We are. You're Rose, right? Rose: Yes, I am. I am impressed you managed to recognize a first class lady. May I ask, how do you do? Terra: Fine, thanks. I'm Terra and this is Kiva. Kiva: Nice to meet you. Rose: You too. Is there a main reason why you two are here? Kiva: Well, we thought we came here for our honeymoon. Rose: I see. Congratulations on your engagement. Kiva: Thanks, Rose. Rose: Excuse me, I should get back to my room. Kiva: Alright, Rose. You go and do that. Besides, Terra and I are going to do the same thing and head back to our room. Rose: Very well then. - A few minutes later, Terra and Kiva went back to their room. Terra washed his face from the sink. Kiva: Everything ok? Terra: Yeah, I thought washing my face will help me cool down a little. Kiva: Oh, alright. I'm putting up the 'do not disturb' sign on the door. Terra: Okay then. - Kiva placed the 'do not disturb' sign on the doorknob and Terra continued to wash his face. Kiva: Hey, Terra. Are you ready? Terra: Almost. - Terra took one last cover of water on his face, having him focused. Kiva: How many times do you have to wash your face? Terra: It's okay, I'm coming out. - Terra got out of the bathroom, only to find Kiva in a bathrobe. Terra: Whoa... Kiva: I've been waiting for you, my love. - Terra smiled at Kiva and sits next to her in the bed. Terra: I have never been this nervous before... Kiva: Don't worry, just follow my lead. Terra: Okay... - Kiva and Terra kissed each other. A few blocks away, Ratchet and Sasha are talking to each other. Ratchet: It's nice that Reia is preparing the cruise trip for us. Sasha: Yes.. She has been fighting very hard to protect Kiva. Ratchet: Yeah. Sasha: I think Reia is hiding something important.. Ratchet: Why do you say that? Sasha: Well, I know she is trying to protect Sonja, but at this rate, between the two, they are more like rivals that sisters. Ratchet: Come to think of it, that is true. Sasha: Sooner or later, I think she has to make an important decision. Ratchet: Either protect Sonja or Kiva? Sasha: Yes. Ratchet: Hmm... That's a tough decision to make. Even for Reia.. - One hour later, Terra woke up and find out that he and Kiva have taken another step forward. Suddenly, he can hear water coming from the bathroom and Kiva is in there. Terra: Wow... (No wonder she wanted this desire right away...) Kiva: Hey, Terra? Can you hand me a towel?? - Terra grabbed a clean towel, slightly opened the door, pushed the towel towards Kiva and closed the door again without getting in. Kiva: *blushes* Terra: We are still planning for the date, right? Kiva: Yep. Terra: That's good.. What time is it??? Kiva: It's almost 4. Terra: Oh. Okay, still have time. Kiva: (Oh, Terra is going to like what I'm wearing which is something sexy..) That's good. Terra: (Okay, let's see.. Pants pressed, jacket look nice and... Wait a minute.) Do you think a tie would be good or a bowtie? What do you think? Kiva: A bowtie is good. Terra: Okay, I'll try that. Let's see.. Kiva: *puts on her make up* Need any help, my love? Terra: I think...I got this-- Oops.. A little crooked.. Kiva: Here, let me.. - Revealing a new dress for the date, Kiva straights out Terra's bowtie. Terra: You look beautiful... Kiva: You too, my love. *kisses terra on the lips* Did you enjoy the entertainment? Terra: It's the first time I've felt..love inside my heart. I'm glad I got a chance to share it with you. Kiva: Yeah, I wish to experience it more when we get the chance, my love. Terra: I know you want to. But right now, we don't want to miss the dinner date. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva and Terra entered the first class dining room when Zack and Laura are spend time together earlier. Terra: Oh, Zack and Laura are here too.. Kiva: That's great. Terra: I mean, if you want to have dinner, just the two of us, that's fine too. - Kiva smiled and thinks over Terra's choice. Either they can talk to Zack and Laura, have a nice conversation, or spend time with each other, talking about each other's feelings. Kiva: I think it's better to have dinner with Zack and Laura. Terra: Good idea. It's nice to have a conversation once and awhile. Kiva: Totally. - Kiva and Terra walked towards Zack and Laura. Zack: Whoa, seriously!? X-23: Yes, my dear. Those time shards are-- Zack: Oh! Hey, I didn't see you two coming in. X-23: Want to have a seat? Kiva: Sure. - Kiva and Terra both next to Zack and Laura, when a waiter comes by and asked for orders. In French, Laura asked for two extra waters, the skewer special and a steak dinner. The waiter thanks Laura and the waters are placed on the table. Zack: Enjoying the honeymoon so far? Terra: Yeah, I didn't know Laura speaks French. X-23: Oh oui. J'ai appris à parler cette langue dans le pays d'Oz. Kiva: She said, 'Oh, yes...' Umm.. Zack: She learns how to speak French during our journeys in Oz. Kiva: Oh, yeah. X-23: With that aside, Zack and I are discussing about some of Reia's past journeys. Kiva: Like the time shards?? X-23: Yes, Kiva. She used to be a group called the Time Patrol after her mom destroyed a demon god. Kiva: Whoa! A demon god...? Zack: Yeah, the journey records don't lie. Anyway, some time later, when she is a baby, she is handed over a very strong power in her heart, more powerful than her Super Saiyan form. Kiva: You mean the rumored Super Saiyan 2 form Reia keeps talking about? - The waiter returned and placed the dinner specials near Terra and Kiva. X-23: Close. She is dreaming of reaching that form, but there is a much greater power deep within her. I'm not sure, but the aura is different. - Kiva has a quick flashback where she sees Reia in her Super Saiyan Blue form. Kiva: Super Saiyan Blue... Terra: Did you say something, sweet pea?? Kiva: Actually, no. Sorry, sweetie.. Terra: That's alright. How's the steak? Kiva: It's great. How's your skewers? Terra: Pretty good. I wonder what kind of sauce they used in this dish? Kiva: Laura, any idea? X-23: It was a sweet and sour sauce with a hint of whiskey. Kiva: Well, the alcohol does give the food an extra flavor. X-23: That's the trick. The heat will burn off the alcohol, bringing the extra flavor into the dish. Kiva: Oh, well... It's just like I told Chloe Carmichael. When she was worried that her attendance record won't be broken, it takes time to get everything ready and not rushing things really fast. She understands and was really lucky that I was there to stop Chole before she wish to turn Timmy into a troll. Zack: You mean Timmy Turner, right? Kiva: Yep. X-23: Good. Always remember, love is patient. Zack and I learned that the hard way. Maybe you might understand about yourself like that. Kiva: Alright. Terra: Greatly appreciated the dinner, guys. Kiva: Yeah, that was great. Zack: No problem, guys. Laura and I should stay here for a while. Terra: Well, then.. Shall we watch the sunset, sweet pea? Kiva: Yes, my love. - Terra and Kiva walked around the upper decks, until they spotted Genis and Presea up ahead. Category:Scenes - Specials